Freelancer Ops
by SnIpErZxElItE99
Summary: This is a story where the top 8 freelancer go back in time to pursue people who just stole from The Mother Of Invention and end up in 2025.
1. Chapter 1

**Freelancer Ops**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my OCs.**

**Chapter One: The infiltration**

**Tex's P.O.V**

The top eight agents of Project Freelancer were all gathered up on the bridge of The Mother Of Invention. We were all waiting to be briefed on an upcoming mission against the Insurrectionists. We were all ready to go at a moment's notice. We were all in our armour and had our weapons loaded and were fully stocked on ammo.

I was in my regular black armour, with Omega doing the final checks on my armour ability to make sure it isn't going to fail on me whilst I'm using it. I had my battle rifle with me, as well as two pistols and an SMG

Carolina was in her cyan armour. She had with her: her battle rifle, her two plasma rifles and her grappling hook. She most likely had the twins doing the same to her armour as Omega was doing to mine.

York was in his tan armour. He had with him: his battle rifle, his magnum and his shotgun. He probably had Delta running final checks as well.

Wyoming was stood there in his white armour. He had with him: his battle rifle, his magnum and his sniper rifle. Gamma was most likely running final checks.

North was in his violet and green armour. He had with him: his sniper rifle, his shotgun and his SMG. He was most likely having Theta check the armour

Washington was there in his grey and yellow armour. He had with him: his battle rifle and his magnum.

Maine was in his white and brown armour. He only had his brute shot with him. Sigma was probably translating anything he said to anyone.

South was in her orchid and green armour. She had with her: her battle rifle, her shotgun and her magnum.

The Director and Counselor came through the door and we all stood to attention. They walked to the end of the table and started the briefing.

"We have discovered an item of importance to our cause. The item is located on a planet called Alpha-291. We need you to go and retrieve it," The Director said in his southern accent.

"Sir, yes sir," we all said in unison.

As we were walking to the hanger bay the alarms started to blare. We then got a call from the Director.

"Someone has boarded the vessel and is killing anything in their path. We believe they are heading to tech-lab. You need to stop them before they get there and take any tech," he said.

With that we started to head towards the tech-labs.

When we got there we saw that someone had breached the door. We could hear people moving around and we crept in.

We hid behind a table. I looked over the top and managed to see what the intruders looked like. One was wearing a full face mask and had a hood. He had what looked like a sniper rifle and a SMG. The rest of them had ski goggles, cloth round their nose and mouths and helmets that no one has worn for almost a century. One of them had a pistol in his right hand resting on his left forearm and a combat knife in his left hand. Another man had a machine gun and a rocket launcher on his back. Another man had an assault rifle in his hands and a shotgun on his back.

"Tech, get on the computer and see if you can get any information on new tech that we could use," the one with the assault rifle commanded.

"On it," replied the on with the pistol.

"Crusher, get that vault open and see if you can find anything useful," the one with the assault rifle now commanded the big one with the machine gun.

"Moving," Crusher replied.

"Oh and Sniperz," He now said to the one with the sniper.

"Yeah Assassin," He replied.

"Help me take out the guys hiding behind that table," he said pointing towards us.

"SHIT!" I shouted and we scattered as the two men opened fire on us. The guns they were using had silencers on them making it very hard ti tell if they had stopped firing. The only clue was the whoosh of air as the bullets whizzed past our heads.

"We need to fall back," I stated.

No one argued with me and we started to fall back whilst returning fire.

As we were leaving, I saw the one called Sniperz activate what looked like camouflage as he went invisible.

"Fuck, they've got camouflage, look for heat shimmers and check your thermals," I stated.

But then, Crusher came bursting out with a crate on his back followed by Assassin and Tech, heading towards the hangar.

"Get after them!" I yelled

We chased after them, taking pot shots at them, but kept having to dive into cover and when they returned fire.

We reached the hangar and saw them heading towards a portal. Sniperz was already there taking out marines trying to shoot at them. They all ran through and vanished. We all aimed at it in case they came back through we daren't go through without being told it was safe to do so.

About five minutes later the Director and Counselor showed up surrounded by a squad of marines acting as body guards.

"Where are the intruders," the Director demanded.

"They escaped through that portal," I replied.

"Ok then I need you and your squad to get ready to go through and capture and bringing them back here for interrogation," He said.

We all saluted him and headed off to get prepared to leave. We all arrived back at the portal an hour later. We were reminded of our orders and we doubled checked our equipment and inventory to make sure we had everything we were going to need. We then all walked through the portal and everything went black.

**A.N: Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed and please read and review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Freelancer Ops**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except my OCs**

**Chapter two: The Arrivals**

**David's P.O.V**

We were in a VTOL heading to wards Nuketown experimental facility. Something about a break in and experimental equipment being used by the people who've broke in.

The objective was simple, get in, find the people who broke in, capture them and then interrogate them at the Obama.

As we reached the drop-off point we lowered rope from the VTOL and slid down it and headeed to the orange house. We pointed our weapons at the fridge whilst a another Navy Seal opened it. We looked down the stairs hidened brhind it and saw no hostiles so we decided to head down and see if we could still find the intruders.

When we reached the bottom of the stairs we started to check rooms for any hostiles. All we could nfind were dead gaurds and scientists. But then we reached a room marked 'Project Time,' which when we entered we saw eight people in armour.

"Put them in cuffs and take them to LZ,"I ordered and whilst they did that I had a look at what this machine did. It said it was an experimental machine being tested to see if traveling in time was possible.

Once we had gotten them all on the VTOL we headed back to the Obama to interrogate the heavily armoured people.

**Washington's P.O.V**

When I finally regained conciusness I found myself hand cuffed to a metal table. I lookedaround the room and saw that I was in a room with a mirro on the wall. I concluded that it was a one way window and I was in an interrogation room.

Suddenly the door opened a man in kevlar and old style miltary gear wlaked in. He looked at me as if he was trying to guess my facial expression behind my helmet.

"What's your name?" he asked.

"Angent Washington," I replied.

"Who do you work for?"

"Confidential," I replied.

"How about we do this instead," I said, "You ask me a question and I answer and then I ask you a question and you answer it."

"Ok then, Who do you work for?" he repeated.

"The Director of Project Freelancer," I said, "now, whats your name."

"David Mason of the United States of America Navy Seals," He replied, "what were you and your team doing in that facility?"

"I don't know what are you talking about," I said, "We were chasing after four people who had infiltrated our ship and taken some experimental equipment that could be very disatourus towards anyone they us it against."

"What was it they stole?" David asked.

"We don't know, all we know is that they were called Assassin, Tech, Crusher and Sniperz," I replied.

"Well that explains everything," he stated, "four ex-Navy Seals breaking into an hidden base under an experimental facilty and steal from the future."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Those four are wanted by the military for treason against the United States of America and assisting in the escape of the terrorist know as Menedez," He replied.

"So why did you arrest me and my friends?" I asked.

"We got a report that there was a break in at the facility and we were sent to investigate," he started, "when we got there we found you and your team passed out next to a amchine and seeing as we didn't know who had broke in we arrested you and brought you back here."

He got up and walked towards me and unlocked my cuffs.

"Un-cuff the rest," He said over the comm.

"We can only do that with the male ones seeing as they aren't threatning to 'rip my balls off and shove them down my throat'" said a soilder over the comm.

"I'll be right there," David said, "come on, you're friends are awake and some of them seem very violent."

"Any chance it the female ones threatning to harm your mens balls," I joked.

"You couldn't be any more right," David replied.

**David's P.O.V**

As we reached the holding cell we found that themen were outside the cell whilst the women were still restrained.

"Wash, thing you can convince them not to castrate any of my men," I asked.

"I'll tell them you don't work for the dipshits that raided our ship," He replied.

I watched as he walked over to them and explained what I told them what I had told them. I saw them start to relax. It probably doesn't help that the gaurds are dressed in the same uniform as the four men that attacked them.

"Well now that that is over, I suggest we take you meet Adrimal Briggs," I said.

"Will he be able to help us out," the one in black armour asked.

"Depends what you need help with," I replied.

**Tex's P.O.V**

When we reached the bridge of the ship we finally got to see where we were. We were on an aircraft carrier in Nevada, which was strange seeing as we stopped using themwhenwe discovered slip space.

On the bridge was an African-American mangiving out orders as they prepeared to leave Nevada.

"Adrimal," the one Washington said was called David.

"Yes, Lieutenant Commander," the man replied.

"We interrogated the people found in Nuketown and found out that they did come through the time machine, but were not the people who infiltrated the base in the first place," David said, "the people who infiltrated the base went into the future and stole from these eight soilders command and were sent through to persue."

"Do we know who did infiltrate the base then?" the adrimal asked.

"It was the men who call them selves 'The Elites' sir," David concluded.

"Those four again," the adrimal said in an iritated voice, "I thought they were killed when we shot down there VTOL."

"I should have checked the wreckage sir and comfirmed the kill," David saidin a solem voice, "Instead I made the same mistake my dad did when hunting Dragovich."

"It wasn't your fault," the adrimal replied, "It was too dangerous for anyone to enter, It could have fallen out of that tree with you still in it."

"Well, anyway Adrimal Briggs, these are the eight people we found there and they need our help in retreving the tech 'The Elites' stole from their time line," David said.

"Do we know what they stole," Briggs asked.

"NO, they didn't tell me that much," David replied.

"That's because we don't know what they stole," I said deciding to join the conversation, "all we know is they took a crate and the Director doesn't want them to use it."

"Who is the Director," Briggs asked.

"He is the one in charge of 'Project Freelancer'," I replied.

"And , who are you lot?" He questioned.

"I am Agent Texas, the one in teal is Agent Carolina, the one in tan is Agent New York, the one in white is Agent Wyoming, the one in violet and green is Agent North Dakota, the one in grey and yellow is Agent Washington, the in white and brown is Agent Maine and the one in orchid and green is Agent South Dakota," I replied.

"So, I take your in charge of this saquad," Briggs asked.

"Only for the time being," I replied, "I usally only help them out on missions when the fucked up to the point they're running from an army of rebels."

Suddenly alarms started to ring on the bridge.

"Whats going on?" Adrimal Briggs asked

"Mercs are raiding an oil refinery that supplies our ships with fuels sir," a soilder said.

"That means Menedez has made his next move," Briggs said, "If you eight want to help us go to armoury and pick up some guns and prepare to help us take out those mercs and while you take out the mercs I'll see if I can locate 'The Elites'".

"I'll show you to the armoury," David said.

**A.N: Hope you enjoyed this chapter and in the next chapter we'll get to some action. So please read and review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Freelancer Ops**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except my OCs**

**Chapter three: The Oil Refinery**

**Washington's P.O.V**

As we walked to the armoury I saw that all the troops were in old armour.

"What year are we in?" I asked David.

"2025," he replied.

"That far back? I thought it was weird that you were all wearing Kevlar vests," I stated.

Once we reached the armoury David told us that we wouldn't be able to use our weapons because they didn't have the right ammo for our guns. So we had to pick new guns.

I picked up an assault rifle that David said was called an m-tar with a silencer and fast mag. I also chose a pistol that was called a tac-45, I also picked up some grenades and flash bangs.

Tex picked up two SMGs called MP-7s that also had silencers on with FMJ bullets. She also picked up a shotgun called a Remington 870 MCS. She also picked up some grenades and flash bangs.

Carolina picked up a gun called an LSAT with a silencer that was a light machine gun. She also picked up a crossbow with explosive tipped ends. She only picked up some flash bangs.

North picked up a sniper rifle with a silencer on it and thermal scope called a DSR 50. He also picked a gun called a PDW-57 with a silencer. He picked up a few smoke grenades.

South picked up a shotgun with silencer on it called an S12. She also picked a rocket launcher called an RPG. She picked up some combat axes.

Wyoming picked up a sniper rifle called a ballista with a silencer. He also picked up a pistol called the executioner. He only took some grenades.

Maine picked up a machine gun called the 'Death Machine,' which was just a mini-gun. He also picked up a gun called the 'War Machine,' which was just a big grenade launcher. He didn't take any grenades or flash bangs.

York picked up an assault rifle called the SCAR-H with a silencer on it. He also picked up a SMG called a peacekeeper with a silencer on it. He picked up some C-4 and 9-bangers.

When we left, David took us to the flight deck where we were led to a VTOL that'll take us to our required destination.

**Tex's P.O.V**

Whilst we were on the VTOL we went through what we were going to do. We were going to get dropped off on a landing pad and take out any guards. Then we split up into two groups. 4 of us go with David and half of SEAL Team 6, whilst the other half of SEAL team 6 come with me and the rest of us.

When we arrived North and Wyoming took out two guards on the heli-pad with their sniper rifles.

We got out and Carolina, York, North and South went with David, whilst Wyoming, Washington and Maine came with me.

I checked the left half of the oil refinery whilst David took the right. Whilst we were searching the refinery we came across some guards talking. Instead of taking them out, we listened.

"You hear what Menendez was talking about earlier?" one of the mercenaries, who was male asked.

"No, what was he talking about?" the other mercenary, who was female, asked.

" He said he was going to send a hundred of his best men to take out 'The Elites'," he said.

"I thought they helped him escape when the Navy SEALs attacked his base," she replied.

"They did but they found some information on him and are using it as black mail to stop him from using them as a way to get away by telling the military where they're hidden at," he said.

After that we decided to take them out with two shots to the head. I radioed in what we had heard.

"David, it's Tex," I said speaking into my comm.

"David here, what is it?" he replied.

"We found some mercs talking about 'The Elites', they said that Menendez was sending a hundred of his best men to kill them so that they can't use the black mail they have against him," I said.

"Alright then, keep searching to see if they left anyone alive," he replied.

We carried on searching till both squads met up at the last room the mess hall, it was the biggest room on the refinery so they probably had everyone held in there.

"We won't be very successful if we go in there guns a blazing, we need a plan," David said.

"I could use my time distortion to slow the mercs down giving us chance to take them out," Wyoming suggested.

"That could work," I said.

"What does he mean by that?" one of the Navy SEALs asked.

"He means he can slow time for them but not us meaning while they move very slowly we are still moving normally and can take them out before they have a chance to react," Gamma said choosing this time to show up.

"What the fuck is that," David asked.

"It one of the AI's that some of us have to help us with missions," I said.

After saying that, Omega, Theta, Sigma, Delta, Eta and Iota popped up.

" They make it so that we can use armour abilities like time distortion without killing ourselves in the process," Carolina said.

"You'll have to explain in more detail later, but for now let's just use that plan and take out the mercs in side this room," David replied.

York walked up to the door and placed a C-4 on it and armed, he then stepped back and pulled out the trigger.

"On, my mark we breach the room and Wyoming can activate his time distortion thingy," David said.

He held up three fingers and started counting down and when the last finger went down York blew the door of its hinges and Wyoming went in activating his time distortion. There were about ten mercs we took them out before they had time to draw their guns. We started taking the tape off the people they had taken hostage. We led them to the LZ that was a convoy of personnel carriers surrounded by jeeps with turrets on and tanks. In the air were drones called escort drones.

Everyone got in and we were taken to the Obama, where we were debriefed by David.

**A N: Hope you enjoyed and please read and review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Freelancer Ops**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my OCs.**

**Chapter 4: Maine tells a story**

**Tex's P.O.V**

After our debriefing David showed us to our rooms.

Me, South and Carolina shared a room with three bunks, six beds in total. Wash, Maine, York, Wyoming and North are all sharing a room as well.

"These rooms are shit," South said.

"Well get use to it," Carolina started, "we might be here awhile."

"We'll be here till we find 'The Elites and take back whatever equipment they stole," I said.

**Wash's P.O.V**

We were all packing out stuff away when a thought occurred to me.

"How are we going to take out 'The Elites'?" I ask, "I mean we couldn't stop them from taking our equipment, so how the hell are we supposed to take our equipment back?"

"Don't question it Wash, or Tex or Carolina will beat your balls to a bloody pulp," York answered.

Maine grunted and Sigma appeared.

"My balls still hurt from the last time Tex punched me in the balls, it was after a mission where I disobeyed an order she gave me and I got her and Connecticut shot by a sniper," Sigma translated.

"Wait, that was like three months ago. How can they still hurt?" asked North.

Maine grunted again.

"She spent three hours repeatedly punching and kicking me in the balls," Sigma translated.

"Why didn't you fight back?" York asked.

He growled this time like it angered him to think about it.

"She pinned my arms and feet to the floor using lockdown pant after hitting me over the head with the butt of the pistol," Sigma translated again.

"Fuck, I thought you said she got shot," I said.

"She did, square in the chest with a sniper round trying to give me covering fire," Sigma started translating another growl, "She wasn't even supposed to be out the medical wing and it showed when I finally broke out of my lockdown paint restraints she collapse and I barely had time to catch her before she hit her head on the floor."

"Do you know why she collapsed?" Wyoming said deciding to join in on the conversation.

Maine grunted again.

"Yeah I do," Sigma started translating, "I saw a spot of blood on her chest and saw it spreading. So I picked her up and rushed her to the medical wing and it turned out she had torn her stitches. Even worse, apparently she shouldn't have been walking around let alone kicking the shit out of me."

"And whys that?" North inquired.

Maine grunted again.

"The bullet had been an inch away from penetrating her spine, her walking around could've damaged her back her even more," Sigma translated.

"Shit, How has she not killed you yet?" I asked.

"Don't know," Sigma said translating another growl, "ain't been able to sleep at night though, scared I'll wake up to find her shoving a grenade down my throat."

"You're fucked," I simply state.

**David's P.O.V**

"How are the guys you found doing that you found in Nuketown?" Salazar asked.

"They seem to be doing fine," I replied.

"What I want to know though is how they are able to sneak around an oil refinery full of mercs in armour like that?" Harper asked.

"Well, like I said earlier some have got armour enhancements, like Agent Wyoming can bend time to his will," I replied, "It was hilarious when we kicked the door down that went into the oil refinery mess hall."

"Why was that?" Harper asked sounding intrigued.

"The fight barely lasted ten seconds," I started saying, "we kicked the door down and the twenty or so mercs moving in slow motion because Agent Wyoming had already activated his time warp thingy and by the time the mercs had put their hands on their guns, we had already put two bullets in their heads."

We all laughed at the thought of mercs moving in slow motion and then dropping to the ground at regular speed.

**Wash's P.O.V**

It was later on in the day and I was walking down a corridor in my armour, but I had taken my helmet off and had left it in my room.

I was looking for David when I heard a thump in the room I was walking pass. I pulled Out a tac. 45 I had picked up for when I was walking around the Obama.

I looked inside the room and was shocked at what I saw. In the room stood two of 'The Elites,' Tech and Sniperz. I looked and saw they were in the 'Tech Labs.' I hit a red button on a radio David had given me earlier. It would take at least two minutes before anyone actually showed up.

I look back in the room and only saw Tech in the room. Then it hit me. Literally.

"Oh, sh…" I never got to finish because the next thing I know someone had hit me over the head and I'd blacked out.

**Sniperz's P.O.V**

"Tech, hurry up, one of the Freelancer guys spotted us," I said.

"How? We're not even in their time anymore. How is one of them here?" Tech asked.

"Don't know, but this place is going to be swarmed by SEALs and anymore of those Freelancer fucktards," I said.

He finished downloading the schematics for the device Assassin wanted and we activated our camouflage. We passed the unconscious Freelancer lying on the floor and ran to the hangar where our boat was docked.

We reached it and Salazar showed up. We deactivated our camouflage and I nodded to him. He deactivated the camouflage on the boat and we got in.

"Menendez is sending a hundred of his best mercs after you lot," Salazar said.

"How do you know?" I asked.

"One of the Freelancers overheard it and Menendez has also informed me that to make sure that the battle doesn't show up on Navy SEAL satellites," He replied.

"Ok, I'll inform Assassin about this," I replied.

He nods and lowers our boat into the water and we activate our camouflage systems and head back to base.

**Tex's P.O.V**

We were all sat in the boy's room chatting to each other when the radios David gave us pinged. I looked at the screen on it to see that Wash had activated his emergency beacon.

"SHIT!" I shouted and I looked up to see that everyone else had a shocked expression on their faces as well.

We picked up our weapons and put our helmets on and we ran to the Tech Labs where he was located.

When we got there we found Wash lying on the floor. I panicked and rushed over to him and Omega check his vitals. He was alive but losing a lot blood from a gash on the back of his head.

"North help me pick him up, the rest of you try and find who did this," I ordered.

North came over and we each took an arm and rapped it round our necks and we dragged him to the medical wing where the doctors took him into surgery, while the rest of the group fanned out in pairs except for Maine who could probably take them out on his own so he went alone.

A few minutes later David arrived with two men I don't know and the rest of my squad.

"What happened?" David asked.

"Don't know," I replied, "We got Wash's emergency beacon pinging up on our radios, so we rushed to his position and found him lying on the floor losing blood, so me and North rushed him here, while the rest of my squad searched for his attackers."

"Ok, Salazar, go help the other SEALs sweep the ship for the attackers and any explosives they planted. Harper I need you to go and check the cameras and see if you can find out who did this," David ordered.

Both men nodded and headed off to where they were needed.

About ten minutes later the man with the sticky out hair, the one called Harper, showed back up.

"I found out who attacked him," Harper said.

"Who?" I asked kind of eagerly.

"Two of 'The Elites' were on board the Obama," Harper replied.

"WHAT!?" I virtually screamed "HOW!?"

"Don't know," Harper replied calmly, "all I know is that it was Tech and Sniperz and while your buddy was radioing for assistance, Sniperz activated his camouflage unit and snuck up on your mate and wacked him on the back of the head with the butt of his sniper rifle."

"Do you know who let them on?" Salazar said suddenly appearing.

"No, they looped the cameras in the hangar," Harper started saying, "wouldn't have noticed it, if it hadn't been for the fact they looped the cameras just as two guards were leaving, meaning every five seconds the guards just magically appeared and headed off in the same direction each time."

"Well, Salazar did you find the intruders or any explosives they planted?" David asked him.

"No, looks like they left and didn't leave any nasty surprises for us to find," Salazar replied.

"Good work, I suggest you all get some sleep while I inform Admiral Briggs what happened," David stated.

Everyone started to head off to their rooms, except me. I decided to wait until the doctors come out of surgery and tell me whether or not he would be okay or not.


	5. Chapter 5

**Freelancer Ops**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my OCs**

**Chapter 5: When AIs can fly**

**Tex's P.O.V**

I was woken by the sound of two guards talking.

"You think we should wake her up?" I heard one of them say.

"You nuts, didn't you hear what Agent Wyoming told us earlier when we found him in the mess on his own," the other said.

"Nope, can't remember," the first one said.

"He said that Agent Texas, the on in the black armour, is always grouchy when woken up in the morning by someone and tends to always punch them in the balls," the second one said.

I decided to join in on their conversation.

"Well it looks like you already have woken me up," I said, frightening the shit out of the two guards.

"Sorry ma'am," The first one said.

"Yeah, the doctors wanted us to tell you that your friend is out of surgery and you can go and see him now if you want," the second on said.

They were both very scared.

I stood up and turned to head towards the medical wing doors and saw the two men visibly relax. I then turned around and punched them both very hard in the balls. They both fell to floor groaning and holding their balls.

"Told you that would happen if we woke her up," the second one said.

"I believe you now," the first one said.

I then turned and walked through the medical wing doors.

When I entered, I asked a doctor where Wash was. They pointed to the end room.

I walked in and saw he was awake. I took my helmet of and let my shoulder blade length black hair flow freely.

I walked over to him and he smiled.

"Hey," I said in a soft voice.

"Hey," he replied.

"How you feeling?" I asked.

"Well, if you could give me the license plate of the warthog that ran me over, then I'd feel a lot better," he stated

We both couldn't help but laugh at that statement.

"What time is it?" He asked once he had got his breath back.

"About twelve in morning," I replied.

"I've been unconscious for the last three hours," He stated

"Pretty much," I replied.

"Where's everyone else?" he asked.

"They went to bed after searching the ship for Tech and Sniperz after you got clubbed over the head," I replied.

"Why did you stay and wait for me to come out of surgery?" he asked.

"You're one of the only people I can talk to without getting into an argument," I replied.

"Well, I appreciate that," He stated.

Just then the door opened and York and the rest of the squad walked in.

"How you doing old chap?" Wyoming asked.

"Fine," Wash replied.

"You didn't seem fine when me and Tex were dragging your ass to the medical wing," North said.

"Well that seems to happen when some twat smacks you up the side of your head with a gun," Wash said.

"Well, you seem cranky," South commented.

"I think we should leave and let you get some rest," Carolina suggested.

They all left, but I stayed behind.

"I'll come back in the morning and see you then," I said.

"Ok," he replied.

"See you in the morning then," I said.

"See you then," He said.

I walked out the room and saw Salazar and Harper helping the two guards I punched in the balls into the medical wing. David walked in and over to me with a stern look on his face.

"Did you punch them in the nuts?" David asked me.

"Nope," I replied

And with that said, I walked out and headed to my room.

**David's P.O.V**

"You know she did it, right?" Salazar asked.

"Of course I do, I did check the cameras before and saw her punch them in the balls," I said.

"I'm going have to wear a juggernaut suit around the female Freelancers now," Harper stated.

"Don't piss them off and you won't have to worry about them," I said.

"Well, let's hope 'The Elites are ready for when the Freelancers come knocking," Salazar said.

"Whys that?" Harper said

"Well, if you think about it, 'The Elites' have attacked them where they live and attacked someone who is part of their squad, I think the Freelancers are going to go in guns a blazing," Salazar said.

"Well, I see your point," Harper said.

**Carolina's P.O.V**

"You think Wash and Tex will ever admit their feelings to each other?" I asked South.

"No and why do you care, I thought you hated Tex?" South asked.

"I do hate her, but it's just annoying that everyone else sees it, but they don't and they always act awkward around each other now," I replied.

"How about we make a wager? Hundred dollars says they aren't dating in three days?" South says.

"Deal," I say.

**Wash's P.O.V**

It was about nine in the morning when Tex came back into my room inside the medical wing.

"How you feeling?" She asked.

"A bit better, my head doesn't hurt as much," I replied.

"Do you know when you'll be let out?" She asked.

"The doctor just went to fill out some forms and then I can leave," I stated.

Just then the Doctor walked into the room.

"Everything checks out," the doctor said.

"Am I alright to go then?" I asked.

"Yep, your armour is on the table over there," the doctor said pointing to a table in the far right corner.

"I'll wait outside for you," Tex said.

"Ok," I replied.

Tex and the doctor left and I changed into my armour. I walked out of the room and saw Tex waiting. We walked back our rooms and went our separate ways.

**Tex's P.O.V**

It Was later on in the day when David contacted us on the radio.

"I need you guys to come and meet me in the hangar," David ordered.

"Be there in a minute," I said.

We all set off to the hangar, all wanting to know what he wanted.

When we got there, we saw him standing next to six predator class drones.

"What did you need us for David?" I asked.

"You said you had AIs, right?" David asked.

"Yeah," I asked suspiciously.

"Well the guys down in the tech lab thought your AIs would be more helpful in battle if they could actually fight themselves," David said.

"What are you up to?" Omega said suddenly appearing.

"They have modified these six predator class drones to make it possible for the AIs to be placed in them and controlled by the AIs," David said.

"That sounds like fun," Theta said suddenly appearing as well.

"I don't know Theta," North said.

"It would most likely make missions easier on us North," Carolina said.

"Fine," North said reluctantly.

"We'll want to see how the AIs fly, so we'll need to do it one at a time, so who's first?" David asked.

"I'll do it," Omega volunteered.

"Ok then, Tex just take over and put him in the AI slot on the drone," David informed.

I did as he said and stood back from the drone. The lift took us and the six drones up to the run-way.

"Ok, Omega line yourself up and on my mark you can set off," David said, "GO!"

And with that said, Omega set off. He followed all the orders David gave him and passed. Then went the twins. The twins shared a drone seeing as they have always worked together and also passed. They were followed by Sigma who passed, then Delta who passed, then Gamma who also passed.

The lastly was Theta. He was doing well at following David's orders.

"Ok, Theta I need you to fly up into the clouds and back down," David ordered.

**Theta's P.O.V**

I flew up into the clouds for about a mile, but as I turned to go back down, I noticed something. I saw five fighter jets flying towards me. I then noticed the insignia on the side of the fighter jets, they were mercs.

"SHIT!" I shouted.

"Theta, what have I told you about swearing," I heard North saying on the other side of the radio.

"Sorry, but I have a problem," I said.

"What's the problem Theta?" David asked.

I had just passed through the clouds again heading back towards the ship.

"Well if you look behind me you'll see my problem," I said.

**David's P.O.V**

As Theta said that I looked through the binoculars and saw him and right behind him were five fighter jets with mercenary insignias on them.

"Oh that's not good," I said.

"What's not good?" North asked starting to sound worried.

"He's got five mercenary fighter jets pursuing him," I replied.

"THET'VE GOT A LOCK ON ME!" I heard Theta shout over the radio.

"Use your flares Theta and keep doing evasive maneuvers," I said.

We heard the sound of rockets being launched and we looked up to see Theta being shot at. We then heard a thump behind us and we turned round to see North had passed out. We turned back around to see Theta launch his flares and the rockets clash with them instead of Theta.

"Er, Omega, Gamma, Delta, Sigma, Eta and Iota, I need you to get up there and take out those fighters before they take out Theta," I ordered.

They all set off and went after the five fighter jets.

The battle lasted about five minutes. All of the enemy jets had been shot out of the sky and landed in the sea. All the AIs landed safely and were taken out by their carriers, even Theta seeing as North had woken up three minutes earlier.

"Well, they all passed," I stated

Just then my radio buzzed.

"Section, what the hell is going on up there?" Admiral Briggs asked.

"One of the AIs ran into a few merc fighter jets during training, I suggest we send some fighter jets to scout out whether they were scouting us out for a bomber to come and wipe us out," I replied.

"Agreed, I'll have 'Hunter Squadron' investigate it," Admiral Briggs said.

"Ok sir," I replied.

"Admiral Briggs, sir, we have mass merc movement in the Sahara desert," Crosby said.

"Crosby, what are you talking about?" Briggs asked.

"There is about a hundred mercs moving through the Sahara desert," Crosby said

"Sir, I think they're the attack force going after 'The Elites,'" I said

"Alright, then I need you, Harper, Salazar, Crosby, JSOC and the Freelancers to go take out the mercs and the 'The Elites,'" Briggs ordered.

Yes sir, I'll meet them in the briefing room," I said.

"Oh and David, I suggest you send the AIs to take air-dominance, there are a few merc helicopter drones and the anti-aircraft turrets the 'The Elites,' have, have been taken out by the mercs," Briggs replied.

"Will do sir," I replied back.

The Freelancer put their AIs back in the drones and the AIs took off to the destination.

**Tex's P.O.V**

We went to the briefing and it turned Crosby was the second guard who I punched in the balls. The briefing lasted five minutes. After it we all got on to one of the three VTOLS taking us to the destination.

Whilst en-route, I got a video feed from Omega. I switched it so it would project onto the floor.

"Tex, you there," Omega said.

"What's up Omega?" I asked.

"We're about twenty seconds out and need to know who is leading the air attack?" Omega asked.

"Omega, you'll be leading the attack from the air," David said.

"Rodger that, hope you all enjoy you in-flight movie," Omega said.

And with that said, the mercs come into view for Omega.

"Alright, on my mark," Omega ordered the other AIs.

"FIRE!" Omega shouted.

**Sniperz's P.O.V**

"Sniperz!" I hear Assassin shouting my name over the gun fire.

"What!" I shout back.

"Can you see the fast movers we can hear!?" He shouts.

"Yeah, I see six predator class drones with rockets and turrets on them!" I shout back.

"Shit! Are they merc!? I hear him ask.

"Negative, they're Navy SEAL drones!" I reply.

I looked back down my scope just in time to see the drones shoot down the mercs helicopter drones.

"I thought you said Salazar would be keeping the battle off Navy SEAL satellites!?" Assassin asked.

"Something must've gone wrong!" I replied.

**Tex's P.O.V**

We were watching Omega and the rest of the AIs continuing with their strafe run.

Just then the doors on the VTOL opened and David stood up and dropped a roped out of it

"Alright people let's move it," He said.

With that said I turned off the video feed and stood up. One by one we slid down the rope and ran for cover behind some road blocks.

About half the mercs had been killed by now. It helped that the base was in a canyon, so any explosives that went off meant any big groups couldn't get away and were caught in the blast.

"Tex, you and Wash go through that tunnel and take out that sniper on that ridge," David ordered.

We did as he told us and went into the tunnel. We could still hear him giving orders. We went up the slope in the tunnel and just as we reached the last turn a merc jumped in front of us. He took a stab at be me with his knife, but I was able to dodge the fatal attack, but the serrated edge on the blade caught me on the inside of my right bicep. I punched him in the stomach and shot him in the chest with a round from my Remington.

"You alright?" Wash asked.

"Yeah go take that sniper out while I patch myself up," I replied.

He went off in front of me and while I was wrapping badge around my arm from a medi-kit I had on me, I heard the sound of a man screaming and then a crunch. Wash then came back around the corner.

"Sniper has been taken out," he stated.

"Alright, let's go back and help the others," I said.

The rest of the battle went by quite quickly. 'The Elites' fled when two of them got injured. After that the mercs were killed off pretty quickly. We went inside the base only to see that it had been cleared out and all the data on the computers had been deleted. We back to base on the VTOL and were debriefed.

**Assassin's P.O.V**

After taking Crusher and Tech to the Medical on the Submarine where the medical bots would patch them up.

"It's a good thing Menendez doesn't know about this place," I said to Sniperz.

"Too right, it's a good thing those SEALs showed up when they did or we'd have been torn to shreds by those helicopters," Sniperz replied.

"Yeah," I replied, "You're right, but soon they'll be more of us and we'll be able to take them all on."

**Salazar's P.O.V**

Menendez, what happened? The battle wasn't supposed to happen for another day," I asked over the radio.

"That wasn't a problem was it?" Menendez asked sounding angry I was going against his judgment.

"Yes, it was," I started, "I was unable to hide the fact that there was a battle going off and the Navy SEALs were all over it in minutes,"

"Well it was a necessary risk Salazar, there is a spy in my ranks who informed 'The Elites of our plans, Menendez said, "a scout I sent ahead of the rest of the troop saw them clearing out their base and taking it somewhere unknown.

"I'll be on my guard Menendez for this spy," I said.

"See to it you do," Menendez said.

And with that said Menendez severed the connection.

**A N: Hope you enjoyed chapter five and please read and review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Freelancer Ops**

**Disclaimer; I do not own anything except my OCs**

**Chapter six: Three times Tex nearly dies**

**Wash's P.O.V**

It was about midnight and I had decided to walk around the ship again.

I was walking past the changing room when I heard someone throwing up in the bathroom.

Just as I was about to carry on walking, I heard footsteps coming out of the bathroom. I turned to see Tex leaving the toilets. She didn't look good. Her skin was pale, her black hair was dishevelled and she was sweating profusely.

"Tex, are you alright?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she replied.

"You sure? You look worse than you do after a night of drinking," I said.

"I'm… I'm… I…" She never got to finish, because the next thing I know she is falling to the ground. I catch her just before she hits the floor. I try to lift her up, but with her being in her armour she was too heavy for me to lift on my own, so I just laid her down carefully and decided to call for help.

"Maine, you there? I need some help," I asked.

I hear a grunt over my radio.

"What do you want?" Sigma translated.

"Tex collapsed in the changing and I need help getting her to the medical wing, so can you help me? I asked.

There was another grunt over the radio.

"I'll be there in a minute," Sigma translated.

I looked down at Tex and saw she was getting visibly worse.

"Just hold on," I whisper.

**Maine's P.O.V**

"What's going on Maine?" North asked whilst yawning.

I grunted.

"Tex has collapsed and Wash needs me to help him move her to the medical wing," Sigma translated for me.

"I'll come as well, just to make sure you don't run into any unwanted people on the ship," North said.

"Alright," Sigma said, translating another grunt for me.

**David's P.O.V**

I was walking around the Obama, when I saw Wash crouched over something in the changing room.

"Wash? What's going on?" I asked.

"It's Tex, she collapsed," He said, "I'm waiting for Maine to come and help me move her to the medical wing."

As he said that, Maine and North came around the corner.

"Maine, help me lift her," Wash ordered.

Maine walked over and helped him lift her up. They headed to the medical wing where the doctors looked at her.

"She hasn't got a pulse, get me a defibrillator," a doctor ordered.

When Wash realised what was happening, he fainted. Me and North caught him and we dragged him out the medical wing with Maine following. We sat him in a chair in the corridor.

Just then, the rest of the Freelancers showed up.

"What happened?" Carolina asked.

"Tex collapsed and didn't have a pulse and the doctors are trying to revive her as we speak.

"I'm going to assume he passed out when the doctors said Tex didn't have a pulse," South said.

"Yep," I said.

Just then a doctor came out and walked up to us.

"We were able to revive your friend and give her the antidote," the doctor said.

"What do you mean by antidote?" Wash asked suddenly waking up.

"There was poison in her bloodstream, quite close to her heart actually," the doctor said.

"Oh fuck," Wash said.

"What is it Wash?" I asked.

"When you sent us to take out that snipe," he started, "a merc jumped us and sliced Tex on the arm, the knife must have been laced with poison."

"Well anyway, to give the antidote time to act, we had to put her into a medically induced coma with the poison so deadly and so close to her heart," the doctor said.

And with that the doctor went back into the medical wing.

Everyone started heading back except Wash. I left as well sensing he wanted to be left alone.

**Wash's P.O.V**

'How could I have been so stupid?' I thought, 'I could tell she wasn't feeling very well when we got off the VTOL earlier.' I had taken off my helmet and was running a hand through my short blond hair.

"Hey there," I hear a voice say and I look to my right to see Crosby walking up to me.

"You're Agent Washington, right?" he asked.

"Yeah," I reply.

"Crosby," he says, holding his right hand out. I shook it.

He sits in the seat next to me.

"What can I do for you Corby?" I asked.

"I was just wondering why you look so glum?" he asked.

"It's just someone on my team isn't well at the moment," I reply.

"I heard all the commotion earlier," Crosby said.

"You did?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'm sorry for what happened to her," Crosby said.

"I am too," I said.

"I better get back on patrol or Briggs will tear me a new one," Crosby said standing up from his chair.

"See you later," I said.

"Yeah, I'll see you again sometime," Crosby said.

He left and a doctor came out the medical wing and walked over to me.

"You can come and see her if you want," the doctor said.

I stood up and walked into the medical wing.

She was in the same room I was when I was in here.

I walked into her room and saw she was still very pale.

I walked up to her bed and sat on the chair next to her bed. I swept some of her hair out of her face. She looked so peaceful. Not like she usually, she usually looked like she could kill you just by staring at you.

At one point I was looking at her and the next thing I know I was being shook awake by North with my head lying on her bed.

"What?" I asked.

"David needs us at the briefing room," he replied.

"Alright, just give me a minute to fully wake up," he replied.

I got up out of the chair and looked back at Tex and saw there was a little bit of colour in her skin and I smiled.

Me and North headed out of the room and towards the briefing room.

**David's P.O.V**

Wash and North came through the door to the briefing and took their seats.

"Navy SEAL satellites picked up mercs moving nuclear warheads onto ships that are bound to send them to unknown locations," I started, " We need JSOC, and the Freelancers to take the ships, remover the warheads and bring them back here to be disarmed."

With the briefing over they stood up and headed to the flight deck to board the VTOLs that would take them to where they're needed.

I was staying behind to keep an eye on Tex in case her health worsened and they needed someone to inform the Freelancers over the radio.

I was the bridge of the Obama when an alarm was tripped outside the medical wing.

"Crosby, Harper with me," I ordered.

We were at the medical wing in less than a minute. I looked down at my comm and saw a second alarm had been tripped on the door going into Tex's room.

We rushed the room just in time to see Sniperz raising a pistol to Tex's head.

I raised my M-27 and took a shot that sent his pistol flying out his hand.

He looked at us and activated his stealth-tech and we felt as he leapt over us. We started shooting at the only door out of the medical wing and one of our bullets hit his suit, causing his camouflage to deactivate and making it easier for us to track him.

"After him!" I yelled.

We chased after him but he jumped into one of our VTOLs and took off.

"I want guards on Agent Texas' door and patrols to be doubled," I ordered.

The orders were followed and guards were placed on Tex's door and patrols were doubled.

**Wash's P.O.V**

The mission was successful and we hadn't taken any casualties in our side.

We had gotten back to the Obama and noticed that there seemed to be double the amount of guards.

"What do you think happened while we were gone?" I asked.

"Don't know, you don't think 'The Elites' made another attack do you?" I asked.

We went inside and all headed to the medical wing.

When we got there we found there were guards on Tex's door.

"That can't mean anything good," North said.

We went inside to find David talking to Harper, Salazar and Crosby.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Sniperz got on board the ship again," David said.

"What was he after this time?" York asked.

"Whoever their spy is, informed them about Tex's conditioned and they sent Sniperz to finish her off," David replied.

"How close was he?" I asked.

"He was raising his pistol to her head and we breached the room, I was able to disarm him but he got away. I have ordered that patrols be doubled and that guards be placed on Tex's door," David replied.

I was enraged. The spy had now gone and informed 'The Elites' of Tex's condition and they had sent someone who had nearly killed her.

"You need to find that spy and take them out," Carolina said.

"I thought you hated Tex?" North asked.

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean I want her to die," Carolina replied South sniggered behind her back.

"We're looking for them now," David said.

He left after saying that and was followed out by everyone else. I stayed and sat down next to Tex's bed.

**Three days later**

It had been three days since Sniperz attack and everyone was ready for the next time they show up.

I was in Tex's room waiting for when she would finally come out of her coma.

I was sat there when I heard her groaning. I looked down to see Tex's eyes start to open.

"Wash?" she said.

"I'm here," I replied.

"What happened?" she asked.

"You were…" I was unable to finish because I heard the distinct sound of a silenced gun being shot and someone falling to the ground.

I hit the red button on my radio.

The doors opened and in walked Assassin.

"I was hoping that there would be only Tex in here, but never mind," Assassin said smugly.

He raised his pistol and that's when all Hell broke loose.

**David's P.O.V**

My radio started beeping and I looked down to see Wash's emergency beacon flashing again, in Tex's room.

"Crosby with me," I ordered.

We rushed down to the medical wing and met up with the Freelancers down there.

We walked into the medical wing and just as we passed the door to the room next to Tex's room, the wall of Tex's room exploded and a figure followed it. We heard the sound of fist connecting with metal.

Once the dust had cleared, we saw Wash with an unconscious Assassin lying at his feet.

He pulled something out from the back of his neck and chucked it into Tex's room.

"Thanks for letting me use him Tex," Wash said.

"You're welcome," we heard coming from a now awake Tex.

"Who did she let you use?" South asked.

"Well isn't it obvious, she let me use Omega," Wash replied.

We all started at him like he had grown a second head. I had heard the story about hi AI implantation failing and him swearing to never let an AI in his head ever again. He walked back in to Tex's room through the hole in the wall and we followed while a couple of guards dragged Assassin off to the interrogation room where either me or Briggs will interrogate him on what he knows and why they want Tex dead.

**A N: Hope you all enjoyed and please read and review.**


End file.
